Forced Over
by Inuyasharoxmysoxeva
Summary: Naraku destroys the fedual era forcing the Inu gang over to Kagome's time. Will they be able to fit in? Rated for romance later on. Pairings KagInu MirSan Ship(you'll find out)
1. The Battle

**Title: Forced Over**

**Author: Inuyasharoxmysoxeva**

**Summary: A disaster strikes in the Feudal Era forcing the Inu Gang to Kagome's time. Will they be able to fit in? Will they survive in the modern time without making a fool of themselves and Kagome?**

**Chapter: 1**

The Battle

A/N: This will (hopefully) be the first and last battle scene that I write in this story. I hate battle scenes.

xXx

"BACKLASH WAVE!" Inu-yasha swung the Tetseiga.

"Inu-yasha? I'm scared. Lets run." Shippo was quivering behind Kagome who was with Sango defending Inu-yasha and Miroku while they fought off Naraku. And then there was Koga and his pack trying to defend Kagome. It was actually quite a funny scene watching all of this.

"Kagome!" Inu-yasha and Koga both dived in front of Kagome trying to protect her from a demon coming right for the back of her head but Inu-yasha and Koga accidentally bumped heads and it was Sango that ended up slaying the demon.

"Men. Can't live with 'em. Can't live without 'em." Sango and Kagome both chuckled while they kept fighting off the demons while trying to keep themselves and Kaede's village still intact.

(A/N: If this story is too little kidish/too serious just wait because it will start evening out soon to my normal writing.)

The battle when on through the night and by sunrise Naraku had left and all of his demons were gone. They were all exhausted and there was nothing left of the village or the land. Kagome, Inu-yasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were left in the middle of the clearing by the well all just waking up at dawn from there half hour sleep.

"Everyone! Wake up!" Kagome exclaimed running over to everyone and shaking them. She had just woken up to find everything, her second home, burnt to a crisp or pounded into the ground. There were bodies everywhere and smoke still in the air.

Sango was the first to wake. "The whole forest is burnt to a crisp." She rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't still dreaming or seeing things.

"This is bullshit." Inu-yasha said throwing his sword to the ground, which was laying right beside him, blood-stained, when he woke up.

(A/N: Sorry any younger readers for the language.)

Then Kagome started sobbing and the two that weren't wakened from her screaming were awaken by her thundering sobs. Miroku got up, with a sore wrist and leg he hopped over to Kagome. They were all badly injured but they were all too over whelmed by the site of nothing but black and grey smoke and ashes with blood that they didn't notice.

"It will be alright" Miroku knelt down beside Kagome and slowly slid his hand down her back.

_SLAP!_

Miroku fell down backwards with a red handprint on his cheek Kagome's size.

"You aren't helping Miroku." Shippo now sat in Kagome's lap.

Inu-yasha who had calmed down retrieved his sword from throwing it in his frustration (because he didn't want Kagome to be sad but that wasn't the reason that he was going to tell anyone) and went over to the group who was huddled in a circle on the ground. "Well we can't just sit here and whine, babies. We need to do something"

A/N: As I typed that last sentence I started thinking of that 'Do Something' song by Britney Spears and now I have it stuck in my head, .lol.

"Inu-yasha's right" Sango said standing up and wiping the dirt off of herself.

"_That's a first"_ Miroku whispered under his breath and then chuckled, which earned him another red handprint on the other cheek this time from Sango.

"Well he is. We should do something. I vote we go back to Kagome's time. All in favour say I." 'I's were heard all around the group. They all stood up and started walked towards the well. They didn't need to gather anything before they left because there was nothing left to gather. They had all hopped into the well except Kagome who was going last when Kagome stopped.

'_It feels like we're forgetting something…'_ Kagome started tapping her foot and tapping her finger on her chin. "Oh well" Kagome announced unable to remember what it was. She hopped into the well. Then something grabbed her hand.

"Were you gonna just leave me here!" Inu-yasha pulled Kagome back out of the well.

"Uh… Sorry Inu-yasha I thought you already went through"

"I don't even wanna go through the well."

"But you said 'I'" Kagome looked innocently into his eyes.

'_Why doesn't even Kagome notice anything I do?'_

Inu-yasha half growled under his breath.

"Well anyways why don't you wanna go?" Kagome said seeing that Inu-yasha wasn't responding as she wanted to her puppy-dog-look.

"It's those girls… your three friends… that one time they accidentally traveled through the well while I was being treated by Kaede for a deep wound and she bounded me to the bed with those magical bead thingies… and they started touching my ears and I couldn't get away or even tell them to get away from me because of that old hag's magic."

"Ohhhh yeahhhhh" Kagome said remembering. She giggled. It was pretty funny walking into the hut and seeing Inu-yasha bound to a bed with three teenage girls bending over him squealing at how cute he was almost yanking his ears off.

"What are you giggling at? The only good part was me knocking them unconscious." Inu-yasha said hands placed on hips.

"But you were the one that had to knock them out because they threatened to bite anyone that came near them that didn't have dog ears and then I had a hell of a time trying to drag them back home and making up stories telling their parents that they got drunk and then telling them that it was all a dream. Ayumi (or however you spell her name) still can't believe that that was all a dream to this very day.

Inu-yasha had been thinking about how close he could get to Kagome the whole time she was blabbering on and on.

Kagome finished and gasped for breath.

"Fine"

"Really? I must be a really good beggar to make someone as stubborn as you go." Kagome said satisfied.

Then Inu-yasha thought that this would be a good reason to kiss her for some reason so he closed his eyes and leaned in for the kiss but them he got a mouthful of hair instead. Kagome had turned around and was know going into the well without even noticing what Inu-yasha was going to do.

A/N: Yeah I know this story is kinda cheesy but I promise that it will get much better.

They both hopped into the well and a pair of watching eyes from under some rubble scurried away to a small cave near a fallen tree.

Thanx everyone for reading this. This is my second ever FF my first ever that I actually planned. .lol. Please R&R I am almost positive that that means Read and Review, lol. But if I am wrong please tell me. Thanx.

Abbie


	2. Meet The Higurashis

**Title: Forced Over**

**Author: Inuyasharoxmysoxeva**

**Chapter: 2**

Exploring

* * *

"Oooo" Shippo said turning the knobs for the sink back and forth watching the water go on and off. He was sitting on the counter beside it. 

"What's this?" Miroku said going up to a standing lamp and looking under the lamp shade poked where the source of light was coming from and then jumping back.

"What's this for?" Miroku said pulling a frying pan out from a cupboard and placing it on his head.

"Is this a _Play Station_?" Sango said pushing the open and close button on the PS2 and watching the disc tray slide in and out, saying the word play station oddly. Kagome had told Sango a lot about her time and was starting to teach the rest about them to earlier that month.

Kagome had been following them around the house for almost two hours now trying to make sure that they didn't do any harm to anything. She was waiting for her mother, Sota and her grandfather to get home from their daily routines so that she can introduce them to her family and see if they can stay.

"That's a sink and water comes out of it. It costs money, to use the water so please shut it off" Kagome said pulling Shippo off the counter without even looking at him she was so exhausted.

"Inu-yasha please don't touch that. It's a light bulb inside a lamp which provides us with light when we need it. See here's. the switch." Kagome said turning it off as she walked by looking straight ahead.

"Miroku that's a frying pan. Please don't drop it because it might shatter and that's my mom's favourite one" Kagome said taking it off his head and placing it on the counter beside him.

"Yes Sango that's a Play Station 2. Please don't break it. If you touch inside the disk tray you could ruin it." Kagome said flopping down on the couch worn out.

'_It could be worse. Miroku and Sango could have had ten kids and they could be running around the house as well.'_ Kagome told herself trying to look at the bright side.

Sango noticed how frustrated Kagome was and she walked up to her and sat down on the couch beside her. "Oh we're sorry Kaggy. We only wanted to find out what everything was and how it works. We promise not to be any more of a nuisance while we're here." Sango said glaring at the others for them to agree with her but she couldn't catch any of their eyes.

Kagome hugged Sango. "Thanks"

Then they looked at the door to the house and the family room. Kagome's family was home.

"Mom!" Kagome shouted and ran to her mom open arms. She had missed her mother since her hadn't seen her in over three months. She had promised that she would visit at least twice a month but they were so busy getting ready for the biggest battle of the Feudal Era that Kagome lost track of the days.

Kagome released her grip and then hugged her grandpa who was standing beside her mother with shopping bags in her hands. Then she went to hug Sota but he wasn't there. She turned around to see the two young boys staring at each other. Sota was amazed at the little hanyou fox's tail while Shippo was amazed at how funny human modern time boys looked with baseball caps, ect.

Kagome laughed. "Shippo meet Sota. Sota meet Shippo."

"Where did all these… erm… _people_ come from?" Mrs. Higurashi asked meaning Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inu-yasha but she was looking at Inu-yasha and Shippo.

"Hello Kagome's mother." Miroku introduced himself by going up to Mrs. H and kneeling and kissing her hand.

"Yes, hello. Kagome has told us all about you and her grandfather and Sota." Sango said walking up to Mrs. H.

Inu-yasha had ventured to the scene and Kagome had elbowed him in the ribs to say something. "Hey"

"Your Inu-yasha!" Sota yelled noticing his ears and jumping up and down trying to squeak them. Sota and Shippo had introduced themselves to each other and were going upstairs to look at Sota's room when Sota noticed the Higurashi celebrity.

Kagome's mom squealed and then started rubbing Inu-yasha's ears. She found them as cute as Kagome did. In the meantime Kagome's grandfather had run off to find his scared scrolls when he first sited the demons. He was now back and causing a scene.

"Stay away from Kagome, you DEMONS!" He threw some scrolls on them. Shippo just watched them flutter to the floor in front of him and Inu-yasha and just sit there.

"Why you old man! You're worse than Kaede!" Inu-yasha dived to try and strangle the grandfather but then Miroku stuck out his staff.

"Inu-yasha, we must respect elders. Just like we do with Kaede whether we like it or not."

Inu-yasha mumbled something and then went over to the couch and sat down.

"Mom, as you can see these are my friends from the past. Sango the demon slayer," Kagome pointed to each person as she said their name "Miroku the monk, Shippo our little fox boy" Kagome said Shippo's introduction in a baby voice rubbing Shippo's hair a ruffle "And last but not least, as you know, Inu-yasha."

**THIS IS WHERE I STOPPED LAST TIME**

"So will your friends be staying for dinner or are they going to be going home sooner than that?" Kagome's mother said walking into the kitchen and put her purse on the table.

A/N: We were learning about typical Japanese homes in school and I realized that I should tell you people that this isn't one of those little one room things where you roll the beds up so that you can eat breakfast and stuff. It's a full-sized house with a ton of modern day things. Unlike the show. They have none of that old sentimental traditional stuff in my story.

"Um, I think it might just be a bit longer than that" Kagome said looking innocently helpless. (A/N: Well kinda)

"About how long?" Kagome's mom says suspiciously.

"I dunno, maybe I'll show them around the house first." Kagome answered truthfully. She honestly didn't know but she didn't want her mother worried about them right them because she was having enough problems at her work as it is.

"Good idea. You can do that while your grandfather and I get started on dinner. How does ramen noodles and roast sound to you?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

Inu-yasha's eyes got wide and his ears twitched at the sound of Ramen.

A/N: Inu-yasha just can't get enough ramen (lol). And Kagome got him addicted to it because she always used to bring the bulk packs back from her time for him.

"Thanks mom that'll be just fine." Kagome said with a small giggle at Inu-yasha's alertness for ramen.

Kagome toured them around her house. She told them a little about each room and what it was used for. Each time they went into a new room they gasped. First she showed them the kitchen, living room, dining room, and bathroom on the main floor. Then they went upstairs and she showed them her mother's room, Sota's room, her grandfather's room, the bathroom and last her bedroom.

After that then went down the stairs to the basement. There she showed them the laundry room which Sango and Shippo had lots of questions about and it took a while to convince Shippo to come out of the "comfy" (as Shippo puts it) washing machine, and then the play room that had tons of toys everywhere. It even had a mini climber. Even Miroku and Sango couldn't be torn from it. Kagome just laughed at them. After a short argument. They went upstairs into the living room and sat on the couches and disscused the sleeping plan.

"Ok, So Sota, is it ok if Miroku sleeps in your bed and Inu-yasha sleeps on the floor?" Kagome said with all the sleeping plans written down on a piece of paper. It was hard sorting this out because Inu-yasha and Miroku were being very picky. Inu-yasha wanted just the perfect bed (refusing to sleep on the floor) and Miroku said that he need a room with a lady or really close to ones or else he would get bad dreams (this made Kagome's mom give him the evil eye).

"Ye-" Sota was interrupted.

"How come Miroku gets the bed? This is unfair! I'd rather sleep in a tree outside!" Inu-yasha pouted crossing his arms at the end of his sentence.

"Ok, then. Miroku will get the whole room to himself and he won't get attacked by the mutant raccoons they raise these days." Kagome was amazing at this little piece of reverse psychology. She always uses that kinda stuff on Sota.

"Uh… fine. But you have to let me have it every second day Miroku. Or else I'll pound your face in!" Inu-yasha wasn't quite sure what Kagome meant about mutant raccoons but he didn't think that he'd like to find out.

"So, immature" Sango muttered to Kagome in a silly voice and they both started laughing.

After they calmed down Kagome announced the rest of the plan. "Shippo, You and Sota can share grandpa's room since it has a king size bed and both of you can share the bed and sleep at opposite ends. Grandpa, you can bunk with mom or sleep on the couch, your choice. And Me and Sango will share my room."

"If that's alright with everyone we can go to the arcade until tomorrow and then we can you shop-" Kagome stopped because the door burst open and a figure with a black cloak stumbled in. (A/N: It was dark outside and it was raining with thunder. So it was that kinda scene.)

* * *

Sry, guys if I keep doing cliffy type. I just leave at each chapter. I'll try not to do cliffies 'cause people don't like 'em. Well I'm also sorry that I didn't finish this chappie. I thought I did. Anyways I hoped you liked it, keep reviewing please! Or else I'll quit this story like I did to 'A New Love' 'cause no one was reviewing.

Abbie


	3. Kaede

**Title: Forced Over**

**Author: Inuyasharoxmysoxeva**

**Chapter: 3**

Kaede

**Thanx to everyone for reviewing. My internet is down right now so I can't thank you indiviualy or respond to your reviews because I don't know what they are. I will seriously try to update my story at least once or twice a week now. Cause I figured if I don't know one will read it. But I think that I was pressuring Kagome and Inu-yasha together to fast even though they are supposed to be as far as they got about in the first season maybe a bit more. But I think I might re-write the first chapter but until then just ignore Inu-yasha's actions that I wrote because it won't fit into the rest of the story.**

* * *

"If that's alright with everyone we can go to the arcade until tomorrow and then we can you shop-" Kagome stopped because the door burst open and a figure with a black cloak stumbled in. 

Sango screamed and Shippo jumped behind the couch him, Miroku, Inu-yasha and Kagome were they were sitting on.

"Relax ye. It's just me Kaede." Kagome went up to the old lady and helped her over to a chair. "Its quite a storm out there."

A/N: Ok I know that Kaede talks differently and I'm not very good at that so just try and bare with me here, and does anyone know how to spell yee?

"I'll go start some tea for our guest then" Mrs. Higurashi stood up and went to the kitchen not even knowing who this woman was.

"How'd you get here?" Inu-yasha said kinda rudely, kinda disspointed that Naraku hadn't killed her.

Kagome who was now sitting down again elbowed Inu-yasha to be polite.

"It's very nice to see you lady Kaede. We're surprised that you're here. Is there anyone else that survived? And do you know if Naraku got away" Sango said very politely.

"Here you are" Kagome's mother walked in and handed Kaede the cup of tea. "Oh and excuse my manners but I am Kagome's mother and you can call me Mrs. Higurashi. I don't think that Kagome has mentioned you before too much though." Kagome's mother stepped back and went and sat down in an armchair.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet ye" Kaede nodded and Mrs. Higurashi. "And yes there were other people. They were hiding out in an underground tunnel. There were just a few villagers but they said that there were quite a few other tunnels like the one they were in and that there are probably other survivors. And nay I don't know about Naraku." Kaede raised the china cup to her lips and took a sip before continuing "But what I came here to tell you is that the villagers are trying to re-construct the village and I needed some food and supplies for them, because I only managed to save a few herbs to eat. So I was wondering if you would let us borrow some wood and tools."

"Sure, but it'll have to wait until tomorrow because we will need to go and buy some supplies and all of the stores are closed at this time of night." Kagome said.

"And we'll help as well." Miroku sounded very serious but also excited to get started because he thought that it could be a very interesting project for them.

"Nay, Naraku put a spell on the well so that no one could get past but a made a potion that allowed me to go through and I only have enough to get back. So you will have to wait at least 2 months before I can get it ready." Kaede sipped again and then put her cup gently down on the coffee table beside her.

"Well then you children better get to bed then. Kaede we are sorry but if you want to stay the night then you'll have to sleep out here on the fold out bed and grandpa you'll have to sleep in my room on the air mattress." Mrs. Higurashi picked up Kaede's cup and took it to the kitchen. "Oh and you can also borrow some of my clothes. I'll find some for you after we get the couch set up."

"Eragato" Kaede thanked "That shall be just fine." (A/N: I have no clue how to spell 'thank you' in Japanese but I can pronounce it).

Everyone went up stairs to blow up the air mattresses and get some rest.

xXx – **5:30AM next morning (Sunday)**

Souta went up and down the hallway with his autographed baseball bat banging on all of the bedroom doors, waking everyone up.

"Souta? What are you doing? I'm still sleepy" Shippo walked out of Kagome's grandpa's room slowly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He had borrowed a pair of Souta's pajamas that he had grown out of but they were still to big on the little fox demon.

"This is any emergency!" Souta only looked at Shippo for a few seconds to talk to him before he went back to making his racket.

"GO BACK TO SLEEP IT'S STILL DARK OUT!" An angry voice called from the room that Souta had lent to Miroku and Inu-yasha.

"Looks like Inu-yasha's up" Shippo muttered as he leaned on the wall and slowly slumped down to the floor to sit on.

"Everyone come here! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Souta sped up his banging process.

Everyone pulled their sheets over their heads trying to block out the noise and ignore Souta.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" Souta finially found a way to get everyone out of their bedrooms.

"Where!" Souta's grandfather came bounding out of his room looking like he came from a mental institution. And then everyone else came rushing out of their rooms' aswell.

Looking around no one saw any signs of fire or any emergency.

"I don't see or smell anything burning." Sango said looking kind of pissed with her red silk pjs that said devil on them that Kagome lent her.

"I know" Souta said innocently "But I needed to get you people out of your rooms somehow" Souta blinked his eye lashes because he knew that he could get in major trouble from his mom for shouting 'fire' when there was no real problem.

"Well if that's all I'm going back to sleep" Miroku turned around and started to go back into his room.

"But this is an emergency!" Souta shouted desperately.

"Whats the emergency? I don't see a burglar or anything!" Kagome said pissed, she really needed her sleep at times like this or else she got really cranky.

"I didn't do my report that's I just remembered is due tomorrow and Shippo wet the bed." Souta said the second part even though the whole world didn't need to know.

Shippo blushed and looked that the floor and then Inu-yasha groaned, threw his arms up in the air. Inu-yasha knew all about reports and homework stuff because Kagome was usually working on some.

"Well mom'll change the sheets and help you with your project while we go to the mall to alter my friends looks."

Everyone went back to their rooms after a bit more small talk. They decided to get dressed and stay awake since it was already getting light out and they would have to get up soon anyways.

Kagome lent Sango a cute pale spaghetti strap top that said "It's all about me. Deal with it" with a cartoon girl on it crossing her arms and her third best pair of blue jeans. Kagome threw on her second best pair of jeans which were really dark blue with kewl pink and purple stitching that came with a nice belt and she also was wearing a plain matching shade of pink baby-tee. Inu-yasha got to wear Kagome's boyish clothes that were stuffed in the back of her closet that she didn't even know why she had them, a pair of baggy cargo pants and a black t-shirt with a skull on it and Miroku got to wear Souta's only pair of pants and shirt that were to big for him, a pair of black dress pants with a dark blue Adidas top. After they were all dressed and Kagome found Inu-yasha a baseball cap so that no one would stare at his ears, they all went to the nearest bus stop.

"So, the buses come, you get on and then they drive all around town and you get off where you want and then they just keep going in circles until 9 o'clock?" Sango was trying to clarify with Kagome what the use of a bus was. She didn't understand why it would just keep going around town picking up and dropping people off. It seemed pointless to her.

Kagome sighed and was about to tell her the point of buses again when their bus pulled up and stopped in front of them.

"We're all together" Kagome said gesturing to her friends and handing the driver some cash from her wallet since you weren't allowed to put bills in the little token thingy. They had decided to take the bus because Kagome's mother's car wouldn't be able to fit them all plus they would be sticking their fingers everywhere and they would probably break something.

They all walked to the back of the bus lead by Kagome. After they were seated the bus started up and Sango squealed in terror.

"Sango, relax, it's just the bus. That's the engine making the noise. Nothing to worry about". Kagome said reassuring her friend.

It was a silent ride to the mall but that might have just been because Inu-yasha, Miroku, Shippo and Sango were all to scared to say anything. Once they got there Shippo jumped off and screamed "Land!" (A/N: Like the girl does in the _Pacifier_, lol)

Sango was all flinchy because of all the lights and people everywhere. As they were going to Old Navy a sales person approached Sango and asked her if she would like to buy some hair re-growth products and it took forever to calm her down and tell her that her hair was still intact.

"How do you like this top?" Kagome said tiredly because Miroku was complaining that all the clothes were too itchy or too baggy.

"Ok fine." Shippo went off to the change rooms to try on the shopping cart full of clothes that he had finally picked.

"Ok now your turn Sango. What kinda stuff would you like?" Kagome said leading them to the 'teens' section.

"Something_ hip_." Sango was browsing through racks and she found a tube top. "How about this skirt."

"Uh… its too short." Kagome said giving a scared look.

Kagome pulled a black t-shirt off the rack that said 'All I want is everything, is that a problem?' in pink writing with a little preppy anime girl underneath it. "This looks cute. Wanna try it on?"

"Ok sure."

'_Wait a second… where are Miroku and Inu-yasha? I told them not to wonder off…' _Kagome looked around hoping to find him before Inu-yasha took his hat off and created a scene. (A/N: He hates wearing hats. They mess his hair up, lol.)

Then Sango tapped Kagome's shoulder not turning her gaze away from what she was looking at. Kagome turned to see Inu-yasha and Miroku walking up to them both wearing all black outfits with black eyeliner and eye shadow. Inu-yasha's hair was cut and dyed black, his bangs were straightened down and at the back it was all spiked (A/N: Like Billy Martins' from Good Charlotte. Search his name on google under images to see what I mean) and he had one of his demon ears pierced. Miroku had a nose ring and his hair was spiked up all over with red tips.

"Omg! What happened to you? I leave you alone for 5 minutes and now your punk goth!" Kagome ran over to them and started scolding.

"Our buddy Dan here gave us a new look and an attitude adjustment." Inu-yasha smirked and patted the man standing in between him and Miroku and pat on the back. He had the same look as them only he looked like he was North American.

"Yeah don't you think that they look totally punked-out now?" Dan put his arms around the two guys standing on either side of him. But he didn't really talk like you think he would judging by his image.

Kagome was totally pissed now of what he did to them but she started calming down. "How long do you think it will take for Inu-yasha's normal hair to grow back in?"

"It's washable. Do you think I would permanently get rid of that silver hair? And by the way his name ain't Inu-yasha anymore. Its Inu." He took his arms off their shoulders. "And this is Spike."

Miroku nodded at Kagome "sup?"

"Ok, that's it. We're leaving right now." Kagome grabbed both of them by the shirts and dragged them to the male side of the teen section away from Dan. Shippo had now showed up with someone that worked there carrying all of the clothes that he had tried on plus some. They were in a conversation about how Shippo was an under cover CIA agent that needed some clothes for his next mission. (Which wasn't actually true he was bluffing.)

"Ok, thank you Kaori. You can just have the cashier hold my clothes for me while I wait for my assistants to finish their shopping, sweets." Shippo said noticing his friends and gesturing to them as he said assistants.

Kagome gaped open mouthed at the little flirt.

"Ok I think its time we go to another store now." Kagome said, temper rising as Dan had re-appeared and giving Sango his phone number.

"I'll give you free tattoos and piercing if you drop by later without _them_" Dan whispered into Sango's ear as he slipped her his phone number. By them he meant Kagome, Inu-yasha, Miroku and Shippo.

Kagome grabbed all of them by the ears with her two hands and dragged them to the cash.

xXx

"Kaggy are you ok?" Kagome opened her eyes to see Sango standing over her.

"What? Where'd that freak Dan go? Where'd the mall go?"

"Maybe I should go and get Kaede" Sango turned to walk out of Kagome's bedroom when Kagome sat up.

"No its ok. I guess I was just sleeping. What time is it?" It was still dark in the room so Kagome figured that she was probably kicking or doing something drastic because Sango is a heavy sleeper and can usually sleep through anything.

"Oh ok. And its…" Sango looked at the silver and blue watch that Kagome gave her for her birthday which was last month. She had just learned to read the watch two days ago. (A/N: Ok I dunno if they had clocks or time back then but in my story they didn't they just called it morning noon and night.) "fifteen-six."

"Its 6:15. Oh man were gonna be tired today. Oh well we can play a board game or something until the others get up and then we'll go to the mall." Kagome sat up, crossed her bedroom and pressed her finger on the piece of tape that was once holding up the top right corner of her Good Charlotte poster but had fallen. GC were Kagome's favourite band of all time even though they're American.

"Ok"

* * *

**Finally. I finished it. Sry if you had to wait a while but I haven't had any time to update. I will really try to the next few out sooner. Hope you enjoyed this chappie and please R&R.**

**--Abbie**


	4. Getting Ready For School

**Title: Forced Over**

**Author: Inuyasharoxmysoxeva**

**Chapter: 4  
**Getting Ready For School

* * *

**Ammiers: **Hey. Thanx for reviewing. I'm glad you liked my story. Do you think the chapters are too long?

* * *

"Its 6:15. Oh man were gonna be tired today. Oh well we can play a board game or something until the others get up and then we'll go to the mall." Kagome sat up, crossed her bedroom and pressed her finger on the piece of tape that was once holding up the top right corner of her Good Charlotte poster but had fallen. GC were Kagome's favourite band of all time even though they're American.

"Ok"

Kagome and Sango had been playing random board games for two hours when Inu-yasha came downstairs.

"Oh hello Inu-yasha" Kagome said with giggles when she noticed him coming down the stairs. She and Sango were in particularly good moods from playing because they got really hyper playing twister falling over each other.

"Kagome I feel like some of that coffee stuff that you said wakes you up in the morning. I barely got any sleep because Miroku kept rolling off the bed and waking me up. I got no sleep last night." Inu-yasha said rubbing his eyes. You could tell that he really was tried and not just eager to try the coffee because Sota said it 'makes you feel all good inside and giggly'.

"I'll make you some then" Kagome's mom said sweetly coming down the stairs after him.

"Thanks" Inu-yasha went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Kagome and Sango went on playing their game of Jenga laughing while one by one the rest of the people in the Higurashi residence woke up and went to eat some breakfast. Inu-yasha had finished 5 cups of coffee because he thought they tasted so good and he was now watching Kagome and Sango hyperly. Whenever they pulled out a piece he would yell 'jynx'! like Kagome said in a story of her playing baseball with these annoying kids in her class when she was still in elementary. She had still remembered it because at the end of last inning she was last up to bat and someone yelled 'jynx!' and she smacked herself in the face with the bat.

After they had all eaten their different breakfasts that Kagome's mother had prepared, Mrs. Higurashi stepped out of the kitchen "How about we head out to the store in a few minutes to buy some school uniforms for everyone because we might aswell get you registered for school tomorrow because you're gonna be here a while.

After an uneventful ride to the mall in the Higurashi's family van (no one broke anything but Shippo was really amused by the power windows).

"How about you go and get the school outfits while we go look around?" Kagome asked her mother when they entered the mall. There were stores on either side of her and since this was a new mall she wanted to go and check out some of the stores that she hadn't been in yet.

"Ok sweetie. I think I'll be able to guess your sizes accurately." Kagome's mother guestered to Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Inu-yasha. "I'll get them a bit bigger so we can hem them to the right size if we need to."

"Oh thanks mom!" Kagome said hugging her mother. Usually she wouldn't let Kagome go in the mall alone because she said that the mall was a dangerous place.

Kagome looked over to see Sango looking at some belly rings in a display window that had some tattoos opposite the naval jewelry.

"Kagome? Uh… are these the belly rings that you were telling me about?" Sango said turning to look at Kagome.

"Yeah. My mom won't let me get one." Kagome said looking at them. She was eyeing a hot pink one.

"Do you think that I can get one?" Sango said she was looking at the one with the metallic blue pearl on it.

"Uh if you really want. But let's wait till we're done shopping." Kagome pushed her purse that was slipping down her arm back onto her shoulder. They stepped away from the window and started walking down the middle of the mall window shopping.

After a while they passed a store with some really cute clothes. "How about we get Sango's clothes first?"

xXx

The group had just finished shopping for everyone and they were walking out of 'Stiches' because Kagome wanted a really cute top that they saw in the window. Sango had bought a total of five t-shirts, one halter, and four spaghetti strapped tops, four skorts, three mini skirts and some accessories and the guys just got five pairs of t-shirts and shorts each.

"Where do you guys wanna go next? How about we go and get your hair cut Inu-yasha? It's a bit long for our time," Kagome guestered towards the 'First Choice Hair Cutters' place across the hall.

"No way. I like my hair. There's absolutely no way you are cutting off my hair." Inu-yasha crossed his arms. He could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Well at least just come in and you can look at the different hair styles for guys" Kagome stuck her hip out and put one hand on it.

"Fine" They crossed the aisle to the hair dressers.

Inu-yasha sat down in a chair while Kagome went off to talk with the hair dresser and Sango wandered off to look at the different hairstyles that were posted on the window outside the place.

"So Inu-yasha… have you found any good hairstyles that you would like?" Kagome said reappearing with the blonde hair dresser. They stood behind the hanyou staring over his shoulder at the magazine he had. It was the last one in the store that he hadn't looked at yet.

"Well I really like this one" Inu-yasha pointed to one without looking up.

"Wow, you have soft hair. What kinda of shampoo do you use?" the hair dresser started running her fingers through his hair.

"I don't use shampoo" He said still looking down.

"All done." The blonde announced.

"All done what?" Inu-yasha spun around in the chair.

"Look in the mirror Inu-yasha" Shippo said delightedly enjoying Inu-yasha expression. He and Miroku were trying not to laugh and how sneaky Kagome was.

"Baka! What'd you do? My hair! My Hair!" Inu-yasha bounced up and started running his fingers through his new hair. She had cut off. It was now shoulder length and shaggy. Like a surfer cut.

Then they heard an ear stabbing scream from the next store over which just happened to be the piercing and tattoo store.

"Uh oh."

xXx

It turns out that unsurprisingly Sango had went ahead and gotten her belly piereced without Kagome because she couldn't wait. They were now all in the van and heading to Kagome's house for the night. It was already dark out. They had spent the whole day shopping just stopping to get some lunch.

"I'm hungry" Inu-yasha had been complaining the whole way to their house. He didn't have much for lunch because McDonalds burgers didn't appeal to him because he heard some teens complaining about how fatty and unhealthy it was.

They all stepped out of the car and went inside.

"How about I make some ramen while you go try on your uniforms?" Kagome's mom suggested stepping into the kitchen.

xXx

"Thank you Mr. Roboto." Kagome thanked. He had allowed Sango, Miroku, and Inu-yasha to be in Kagome's grade even though they were all older than by a year or so and they should have gone to a private school because they haven't ever gone to school before. She had pretended that they had been Kagome's really rich cousins that had never gone to school because their rich parents never thought that it was fit and now they were visiting for the year so they should get educated then.

"Your welcome Kagome. Now you children head off to class so you can get there in time for next period." Mr. Roboto stood up. "I have some work to do."

"Its really nice of your _prinkable_ to let us be in all of your classes" Sango said to Kagome as they were walking down the hall. It was period change and everyone was heading off to their next class. Sango didn't see why schools needed principle though and she kept mis-pronouncing it.

"Ok. Can you take me to my class Kagome? I'm gonna have a hard time finding my way around this school never mind this floor." Shippo said. He was really eager to start school.

The first floor of Kagome's school was for all of the elementary school classes and bathrooms and the upper three floors were for the students grades 7 and 8. It was a pretty big school.

The walk to Shippo's classroom was silent besides the rustling of rushing students that were late.

"See ya later squirt." Inu-yasha said heading away with the rest of the gang.

"Ah, you must be the new student Shippo. Hello. My name is Ms. Ginger. I come from the United States. You can take a seat on the carpet with the rest of the students and tell us where your from."

"Y-yes I am." Shippo stuttered taking a seat. Now with all the students eyes on him he was nervous. "I come from Kagoshima and have a very rich father." That was what Kagome told him his cover was.

"Thank you Shippo. Ok everyone to their desks now, it's journal time. I will expect no talking. Shippo, you can have a seat in that chair beside Mika." The teacher gestured to a young pretty girl with waist-length smooth black hair.

"Hi. I'm Mika, and your Shippo right? What's your favourite colour?" Mika whispered to Shippo once everyone was settled with their journals open and Ms. Ginger was at her desk marking things.

"Yeah. Your name is pretty. My favourite colour is blue. I have lots of blue crayons." Shippo said shyly yet confident because he knew that he was making friends.

They went on and talked about colours and drawing plants and animals until it was time to go home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Shippo" Mika said sweetly with a smile walking down the front steps of the school and down the sidewalk.

"Yeah see you tomorrow" Shippo said shyly blushing then running to Kagome and gang.

"What was that all about Shippo?" Inu-yasha said with a smirk, he was trying to agitate the young fox demon. "Got something going on with a girl in your class?"

"N-nothing" Shippo said still in shock. Mika had a really pretty smile.

* * *

**I just wanted to know does anyone reading this spell-check or edit their stories?**

**Thanx for reading: Abbie**


End file.
